


Of Kids and Declarations

by AM_In_The_Morning



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_In_The_Morning/pseuds/AM_In_The_Morning
Summary: Virgil wants to marry Roman but Roman says no.Based on NootOriginal's I WILL marry you | | Sander Sides AnimaticLink: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gys1GEqk4Bw





	Of Kids and Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> In the first part of this story, Logan and Patton are much older than Virgil and Roman who are around 4-6 six years old. There's no explanantion really, it's just how I want the story to go.

It was a pleasant afternoon in the Commons. Logan Sanders was just about to finish the schedule plan for his host's next outing. At last, once he finishes, he'll be able to take a break even for just a little while. In shorter words, he was feeling relaxed and slightly a bit more confident that all the things he needed to do for the week will be finished in no time.

Meanwhile, Patton Sanders, who was the eldest of the sides with Logan being a few weeks younger than him, was happily baking in the kitchen. Humming to himself a few Disney songs as he did so while the commons was washed over with the scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

Everything was so peaceful, so blissful, so--

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

\--good while it lasted.

The pterodactyl-like screech had come from the living room, and the only ones who were in the living room were the younger ones.

Frantic, Patton and Logan both dashed from the kitchen and study room (respectively) and into the living room.

Patton suddenly skidded to a halt, Logan almost bumping him from behind, and let his gaze search for whatever's wrong in a panic.

But the only strange thing he saw was the two, younger sides in front of him. Strange because at first, he thought the scream had come from Virgil. But seeing the youngest of the sides now, Virgil looked pretty calm and confused, blinking owlishly at Logan and Patton.

Roman… wasn't so calm.

His cheeks were streamed with tears and was still sobbing and sniffing. The toy crown he placed on his head was tilted to one side and the prince costume he wore looked disheveled compared to Virgil's baggy yet neat purple sweater.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Patton. Though his heart broke at the sight of one of the younger sides crying, he couldn't help but add a tone of confusion in his tone as he spoke.

"Because… because…" Roman was still sobbing at the same time as he spoke and the two, older sides almost couldn't make out of what he was trying to say except for the last. "Because *sniff* because he said he was going to marry me!" He pointed an accusing finger at Virgil whose expression didn't change even when Princey pointed at him. "And that's why I'm crying… *sniff*"

A short yet amusing (for Patton) silence followed after. Patton couldn't almost hold back his squeals at the reply but managed to hide it with an amused smile. Logan, however, didn't seem to be hiding any squeals and instead tried to deal with the situation at hand.

"You're crying because you don't want to marry him?

"Yes…"Roman sniffed and grabbed the hem of Logan's polo. Hoping for reassurance and say that Virgil was only messing with him---

"I WILL MARRY YOU!" Virgil squeaked suddenly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO YOU'RE NOT!!!!!!!!" Roman screamed, facing Virgil again but only to direct his shout at him.

Virgil remained undettered. "Yes, I am!"

Another scream. "NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Roman sobbed even harder but his cries were drowned by his own scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Virgil strided towards Roman with a determined face. "I'm not- I'm not scared of you!" He said, making himself look taller so that he could look at Roman in the eye without raising his neck. "Stop it!" He grabbed the sobbing side by the shoulders as an effort to stop Roman from screaming again.

Sadly, that only made an opposite effect. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Virgil glared. "Why are you so--"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Patton chuckled quietly. "Roman, honey, don't scream--"

Roman turned to face him. "But I don't want to marry him…" His words became jumbled as he went on, but the older sides were pretty sure he was just repeating "I don't want to marry him."

"Yes!" Virgil shot back.

"No!"

Thankfully, Roman was no longer screaming but some sort of dread sensation foretold that he will be if this continues further.

Virgil was the only not bothered by the dread. "Yes!" He said again.

"No! No! No! No! No!----"

* * *

The clip ended.

Patton was snickering not-so-quietly and couldn't hold back his grin once he saw Roman and Virgil's bewildered looks. Even Logan seemed to be hiding a smile behind his hand as the younger sides fell into silence.

"What…" Virgil began, blushing visibly despite his makeup.

"Both of you were perhaps too young to remember that memory we just showed." Logan replied, not bothering to hide his smirk anymore. "Thomas was around eight at the time, therefore the two of you might have been a few years younger than Patton and I."

Patton nodded vigorously, agreeing with Logan, but mostly because he was delighted to see Virgil's pinkish blush became closer to the shade of red upon finally remembering. _I knew it was a good idea to show them that memory_ , he thought.

Virgil tried to sink into his hoodie but couldn't even stop himself from letting the memory clip replay in his mind again and again and again and--

"Sooo…."

Virgil finally lifted his head, confused at Roman, but later regretted it when he saw a smile plastered on his stupid face.

"S-so what?!" Dang the stammer, Virgil silently cursed.

Roman shrugged. "I mean…" Then in a split second, his expression became shy and his blush was even a redder shade than Virgil's. "Do you still want to m--"

Virgil didn't even let poor Roman finish his statement as he quickly stood up and ran away, screaming as he left Patton's room

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're confused of what just happened. Roman and Virgil were invited by Logan and Patton to watch a few old memories of their childhood a.k.a. reminscing on the past in a good and healthy way.
> 
> But we all know that Patton was trying to do something more mischievous since the beginning thus leading to this.


End file.
